


Red Sea

by Avelle (UndyingWriting)



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Broken Bones, Decapitation, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Genderbent Characters, Hospitalization, Illegal Activities, Jazz Music, Knifeplay, Magic, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Music, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Original Character(s), Patricide, Playlist, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Sirens, Violent Sex, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndyingWriting/pseuds/Avelle
Summary: The Crooked Man has been a part of Fabletown's Underground for a couple of centuries now and he is seeking to widen his market, so when word of somebody moving Mundie drugs reaches him, he sends his most trusted to go and retrieve this product by whatever means possible. Bloody Mary, of course, is delighted to go on this job, thinking that this would be an easy job. What she didn't expect was to meet her fiery match in form of a pirate named Captain Catrina Hook, and that's a problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is the first one in a long time that I've posted in a while. I am always open to ideas and comments (I'll need them because writing evil characters are not my forte. I've been out of commission so long). This story is set before the events in The Wolf Among Us, so think of this as a prequel of sorts. (Also I'll try to update this story with playlists for each chapter, cause I love mood music tbh).
> 
> Shoutout to Armin and my best friends for letting me talk their ears off with story planning and helping me out with ideas. You guys are the best I could ask for, thank you.

Lightning struck and lit up the hallway of the church where the Crooked Man resided on occasion. The door to the main room was open and the glow of a large fire illuminated the room as the shadows of three Fables became apparent. A voice broke the silence that enveloped the room. "You know why I called you here?" A gruff but gentle voice asked from behind a large chair. Silence ensued again as the other two gave each other a look of confusion. "Of course not, per usual..." The voice said in a hushed tone, turning the chair to face the others in the room. The Crooked Man rested his hands on his desk under his chin. "I need a bit of information. I heard that some Fable has been moving Mundie drugs through the community and it might be beneficial to us if we had access to their supply. Find them, negotiate and bring their terms back to me," The Crooked Man rose from his oversized seat and started crossing the room over toward a rather ornate mirror. "Have I made myself clear?" The Crooked Man asked, turning to the other two in the room right in front of the piece of glass. The Tweedle brothers looked at each other before Tweedle Dee spoke up. "Y-yeah boss! Loud n clear!" The Crooked Man nodded at the acknowledgment, reached into his inside jacket pocket and found a card. He flipped it to make sure that the information was correct and then turned back to the mirror and held it out to the glass. "Try to not get too dirty darling," The Crooked Man said as a hand emerged from the mirror. A light chuckle arose," No promises. You know I like my fun." The hand dissipated back into the mirror and took a look at the card, taking in the information provided to her. "Hm... Oh, you spoil me, this is going to be interesting," The voice said. The being in the glass rolled her neck, ridding herself of the kinks in it, and stepped out of the two-dimensional plane of the mirror and into the third dimension where the other Fables were. "Where we going to Mary?" Tweedle Dum asked, getting up slightly from his seat. Bloody Mary looked over her shoulder at the brothers, narrowing her eyes at the question of authority. "That's for me to know so that I can get the job done, quickly and efficiently," Mary retorted as she started to walk out of the room and to one of the many doors that led to Fabletown. The Tweedle Brothers got up and hurried along to follow behind the legend onto their next job.


End file.
